What is Love?
by Tales.of.the.Darke
Summary: What if their foray into the Trancy Mansion hadn't ended in a duel? Alois explains in no uncertain terms exactly what it is he wants.  From Ciel. From everybody. M for sexual content.  Alois/Ciel


What is Love?

Black Butler II

Alois/Ciel

Rated M for Sexual Content

What if their foray into the Trancy Mansion hadn't ended in a duel? Alois explains in no uncertain terms exactly what it is he wants. From Ciel. From everybody. Alois/Ciel

The click of their boots faded away as they stepped onto the plush carpeting. Ciel tightened his grip on the edge of his glove, his teeth on the edge of chattering as shivers of excitement traced his spine. As he whirled around, preparing to wrench it off and confront the Earl, he felt rough hands on his shoulders and he was shoved none too gently into one of the columns lining the room. The young man coughed, momentarily too stunned to struggle.

Ice blue eyes filled his vision as Alois leaned in close. Too close. His breath was hot on his neck as he whispered into Ciel's ear. "What is so special about you? Hm? Tell me." He pulled back, his face held in a grimace. "Tell me!" He punctuated this one by slamming the other boy into the marble.

Ciel wheezed, fumbling at the hand tangled in his shirt. "What the hell are you talking about?" he managed after a moment, wincing as the Earl Trancy bent his fingers back to shake him loose.

"Don't play coy with me!" Alois cried, his voice quivering with fury and something else; hysteria? Tears? "I saw the way he looked at you." He grabbed Ciel's collar with his other hand and leaned in until their brows were touching. His breath was coming in short, angry bursts, sending waves of heat over Ciel's lips.

The Earl Phantomhive shuddered, unable to turn his head away from the almost contact. "What, Sebastian?" he spat, closing his eyes. His heart was beginning to hammer at his ribs and there was a sense of vertigo gripping his body.

"Both of them. Everyone! Everyone always looks at you like you're something special. Even my Claude. . ." Alois bit his lip, his eyes blazing as he held himself back from slamming the other boy into the column again. "He's mine. He's mine! You can't have him!"

Ciel snarled, arching off the cold marble as he fought against the Earl. "I don't want your pathetic butler," he panted, trembling as Alois slowly forced him backwards, this time into a wall. At first, his shoulders lightly brushed the wood. Then the taller boy got a good grip on his collar and slammed him into it hard enough to steal his breath away. Dazed, Ciel closed his eyes and braced himself for the next hit.

It didn't come.

Fingers, delicate and soft, brushed against his cheek and slid into his hair. The young Earl Phantomhive shivered and cracked an eye as they slid around to the nape of his neck. The anger had faded from those pale blue eyes. In fact, Alois looked almost as confused as he was, hurt, and a little lost. With a gentle touch, he pushed Ciel's bangs back from his face, trailing his fingers over the eye patch. "I need to know," he whispered. "What it is about you. Why everyone loves you so much. I want it."

Alois sighed and rubbed his cheek against Ciel's, tucking his nose under the Earl's chin. Ciel inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as an electric jolt traced his spine. Whatever he had been about to say vanished as his thoughts dissolved into an incoherent jumble. Someone was touching him. Someone was touching him in a way that he was not accustomed to, a way that he shouldn't be touched. He tried to force words out of his mouth, unable to get more than a broken grunt.

The Earl Trancy pulled back, his eyes half lidded and he murmured "I _need_ it" against his companion's lips. The kiss was smooth as silk, so light he hardly noticed it. Alois's lips were soft and full, molding to his in a way that was sinful. Ciel trembled, tensing as he fought against the heat gripping his system and the intense desire to return the gesture. With great effort, he shoved the other boy off of him, dragging the back of his hand over his mouth as Alois stumbled away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he sputtered indignantly, holding his shoulders to prevent them from shaking quite so much.

Trancy's face darkened and he stood straight and broad shouldered as he stared Ciel down. "What am I talking about?" Alois muttered almost mockingly. "Don't play stupid. It doesn't suit you." He lunged forward, catching the back of Ciel's coat as he tried to run. Fingers tightening, he dragged the boy into his arms.

The young man gasped, gritting his teeth as Alois spoke into his ear. He could feel the hammering of the other boy's heart just beneath his shoulder blades and the sharp weight as a chin was rested on his shoulder. "Love," the Earl Trancy purred, trailing his tongue over the shell of his ear. "You have so much of it. I want some." He punctuated this with a sharp nip on Ciel's earlobe.

Ciel arched, stifling a cry of surprise and pain mixed pleasure. "L-love?" he panted. "Don't be stupid. What love-" His question was cut short as Alois flipped him around and shoved him to the floor. He saw stars. The Earl Phantomhive coughed and tried to roll over, pain coursing through his back and shoulders.

Alois pounced, straddling his hips and pinning him to the rug. This time the kiss was not so gentle. Bruising force alternated with an almost punishing bite that left his lips swollen and tender. The pain. . . it was exhilarating. Ciel shuddered violently, ashamed of the whimper that left his throat as he arched and squirmed. Sex was something he hadn't wasted a thought on; it was such an unnecessary thing. It was nothing but a distraction from the end goal. He gasped as Alois pressed their hips together with delightful force and draped himself over Ciel's chest. The Earl Trancy on the other hand seemed positively charged with sexual energy, had been from the moment he'd laid eyes on the blond. He could feel the raw need radiating off the other boy, tempered by an overriding sense of sadness.

The pressing heat and the mounting desire became too much. He couldn't fight it off anymore. Ciel grabbed for Alois's shoulders, tangling his fingers in the silken blond locks as he returned the feverish kiss. The taller boy groaned deep in his throat, softening the kiss and coaxing his partner's lips apart. Clearly he was no novice at this. All other coherent thoughts vanished, like wisps of smoke, as their tongues touched. There was a spark, a jolt of power radiating from the boy's seal; something warm that added a certain exotic flavor to the kiss.

He became dimly aware of the fingers fumbling at his coat front. Ciel cracked a lust glazed eye as Alois pulled back, noting that the young Earl had already ditched his own coat and had gotten halfway through his vest buttons before turning on Ciel's clothing. Panting and cheeks flushed with desire, Alois began rocking their hips together as he shook away the final silver button. The young man bit his lip and let his head fall back with a wistful sigh, trailing his fingers over Ciel's thin shirt.

The Earl Phantomhive was beside himself. It was beautiful, alluring, erotic; words he never thought he'd use to describe anything. He bit back a moan and let his eyes flutter closed. Oh, more than that it felt _good_. His body was quivering with forbidden pleasure and a need that turned his blood to fire. He panted, reaching up to fumble with his shirt collar. Their clothes were getting in the way; even the expensive silks felt hot and scratchy compared to the tantalizing hints of skin on skin. "Clothes," Ciel grunted, amazed he was even that articulate.

Alois dazedly nodded and climbed off him, pulling carelessly at his vest. Ciel followed suit, kicking his boots away and practically tearing his shirt off as he crawled into the other boy's lap. Their lips locked as they fumbled with their remaining garments, not particular as to who was removing whose. Letting his lust clouded mind control his actions, Ciel broke the seal of their lips to kiss down Alois's throat until he reached the junction of neck and shoulder. The other boy moaned shamelessly, crawling into his partner's lap and guiding his hands down to cup his firm butt.

With a low growl, Ciel bit down hard, digging his nails into the Earl's soft skin. Alois arched, dragging welts across the other boy's shoulders with a cry of "Yes!" Ciel's deep blue eyes cracked and he dug his teeth in with an almost animalistic need. He liked being in control, he _needed_ the control. A coppery tang filled his mouth as he broke skin. If Alois minded, he didn't show it, panting and writhing in the young man's arms. Their skin was warm and oh so sensitive as they continued to rock against each other, hands and lips latching onto whatever they could reach; hair, ears, legs, hips, shoulders, it didn't matter.

Alois disentangled himself, pushing the other boy to the floor. He pressed a finger to Ciel's lips to quiet his protest and sat up, perfectly straddled on his companion's narrow hips. His eyes were half lidded, glowing with need and something else that Ciel was too dazed to figure out at the moment. The Earl's skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his fair hair was mussed in a way that settled handsomely around his cheeks. With a gentle motion, he reached out and brushed away the Earl's eye patch. Tilting his head, Alois smiled. It was different, genuine and probably the warmest he'd ever see from the Trancy noble.

Ciel blinked, letting his eye adjust to the light as he stared up at the boy above him. Alois bit his lip and planted his hands on either side of the other Earl's waist, pressing his hips back. Ciel closed his eyes and arched, biting back a groan. He instinctively grabbed for his partner's arms, digging his fingernails into the pale skin as they ground against each other. His mouth fell open, soft gasps joining the rhythmic panting as the fire in his blood rose. Alois increased the pace, grunting softly as he locked eyes with the young man beneath him. The color in his cheeks deepened and he let his head fall back with a breathless sigh. "Uhn, C-Ciel."

Ciel nodded and slid his hands up to the Earl's slender shoulders, not caring to hold his voice back any longer. He arched as the heat began to building into a single white hot point. "Ah, ah, ahn, A-Alo- is," he returned, dragging his fingernails down the other boy's arm. The jolt of pain seemed to be enough. Alois jerked violently against him, uttering thin, reedy cry. Ciel arched and gasped as his world dissolved into bright light and ecstasy.

He came back slowly, weak and shuddering as his strength left him. Alois was apparently in a similar state, collapsed boneless across his chest. Ciel closed his eyes and bit his lip, reveling in the fading afterglow of pleasure pooling in his thighs. They lay there for several minutes before one of them regained enough strength to sit up. It was Alois, who promptly leaned forward to capture Ciel's lips in a heated kiss. It didn't last long, the Earl collapsing again beside his companion with soft husky breaths. "Mh, Love," he muttered, casting Ciel a meaningful look. "See?" He grabbed a limp arm and wrapped it around his waist in a loose embrace, draping his own across his partner's chest.

Ciel tilted his head to the side so Alois couldn't see him roll his eyes. He was confusing the word with lust. Easy enough, they were both four letter words beginning with 'L'. Regardless, even as sticky and sweaty as they were, this was. . . well he didn't know exactly what it was. Nice, he decided at length. Surprisingly so. He sighed and closed his eyes, just enjoying the warmth of the body next to his.

Alois pushed himself up again, this time to his knees as he idly combed his hair back into place. "I don't think I'm going to kill you, Phantomhive," he declared airily, reaching for his shirt.

"That's nice," Ciel mumbled, still too tired to move.

There was a sharp nip at his ear that jolted him awake. Ciel sat bolt upright, rubbing the injured spot gingerly with a grumble. Alois sat back with a laugh, his pale blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "But I think I will invite you for tea tomorrow."

Was he really considering this? The Earl frowned, running a hand down the back of his sweat slicked neck. What would Sebastian think? Surely the demon wouldn't be impertinent enough to say anything. He'd only promised him his soul after all; his body was a whole other matter entirely. He pursed his lips. Whatever. Sebastian be damned.

"I'll check my schedule," he murmured.

"See that you do," Alois purred, leaning for a kiss.

I just finished Black Butler II today and just had to write something, even if it was mindless smut.

Okay, I was a diehard Seb/Ciel fan when I watched the first season and I'll admit, I _hated_ Alois when he first showed up. However, after episode 8, I just melted. He is so fragile and vulnerable. . . in a bipolar sort of way. So, yes, I discovered the love for Alois/Ciel. I always figured if the two managed to hook up, they'd walk away with bruises and bite marks galore.

I hope you enjoyed! I love my readers!

_And to my Samurai 7 readers, I am actually working on a fiction right now; a big long epic. Hang in tight, it's coming. I'm determined to finish all of it before I post it._


End file.
